Just Stop
by Mystic25
Summary: A major barrier between Max and Logan goes down (aka: the virus) SHORT, but I need to practice "shrot" anywayz..sorry for the lack of stories I was at youth camp in Mississippi..


TITLE: Renewal   
AUTHOR: Mystic25  
EMAIL: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Their all Cameron's okay, I am a rotten lil thief, but FOX is a rotten little chicken sh*t a$$hole for canceling my baby so it evens out  
  
SUMMARY: An old, long standing enemy (aka: the virus) finally goes down..I know it's been done, but humor me please.  
  
A/N: I wrote this before all the dealio with "Hello Goodbye" or the cancelation, and just found it again on my disk so I decided what the hell? But this fic could fit about anywhere except before Freak Nation. It doesn't go into any specifics about any eps so it can work just about anywhere on the "post-virus timeline"  
  
  
*****   
  
JAM PONY  
  
"Max!" Normal shouted loudly, which with his already anal voice sounded like a cow being run   
over by a freight train. "You got a call"  
  
Max stuck her head out of her locker "Who is it?"  
  
"Do I look like your personal secretary?" Normal returned  
  
Max just ignored him walking over to his desk. She held out her hand to receive the phone.  
  
"Lazy aren't you?" Normal set the receiver on his desk "Hang it up when your done, and next time tell him to use the payphone's number. Like I have money to pay these personal calls"  
  
/Him huh? must be Logan. He's never called me at work before, wonder what it's about/ "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself" Logan answered  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just felt like calling,"  
  
"Logan, you suck at lying so cut the crap"  
  
There was slight laughter on the other end "Why do you think I'm lying?"  
  
"'Cause you never "just call" Need help wid your brigade for the defense of widows and small animals?"  
  
"The down trodden are doing as well as can be expected right now-" Logan replied "I'm calling   
for something else"  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked /I sound like his mother or something/  
  
"Fine" Logan answered, "Things are good, my toaster oven is finally working again-"  
  
"Hey I can't help it if the thing broke because I had to use it"  
  
"Max, you threw it against the wall"  
  
"Which knocked out that thuggy looking guy who broke in to steal stuff, so you're welcome"  
  
A pause, "Okay, you're forgiven"  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're back in the crap, get to the point"  
  
"I want to talk to you"  
  
"You are," she pointed out  
  
"I mean in-person"  
  
"I can swing by later maybe-"  
  
"That won't be needed, just turn around-"  
  
Max looked at the phone in her hand, taken aback at his remark. "Logan-"  
  
"Max, just trust me" his voice seemed to echo  
  
After turning around like he asked, she realized that it was because he was standing in the   
building a few feet behind her.  
  
She hung up the phone "You could've just come in and said, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Logan placed the cell in the carrier clipped to his jeans "Well I didn't, but the outcome's   
the same"  
  
"So what's up?" Max asked, leaning against a locker.  
  
"I went to see some guys today-"  
  
"More of the thug/mafia variety?"  
  
"Max!" Normal's voice cut in, "Remember that you WORK here, this isn't a living museum,   
bip bip"  
  
"Hang on boy, I'll be there, can the bips" she turned back to Logan "Who were these guys?"  
  
"Just a couple of guys I know at Metro"  
  
"Okay what the heck is going on?" Max was getting confused "Since when do you go to a bunch   
of doctors before noon?" she looked him up and down "Don't lie to me, what's up?" she scanned   
his eyes, but they didn't give anything away.  
  
"It has nothing to do with me Max, I mean it has something to DO with me, just not the way   
you're thinking"  
  
"And if your sister's your aunt and your mother marries your uncle, you'd be your own grandpa"   
Max returned  
  
"Max the guys I went to see were immunologists" Logan finally cut to the chase "I tracked   
them down, to help us"  
  
Max's attention just went up a notch "You mean they-?"  
  
"They've been working for weeks on a cure using the information I gave them on us-" at her   
shocked face he added "I didn't tell them EVERYTHING, just gave them the stuff they needed.   
This morning one of them had a break through, and gave me this-" he showed her capped twenty   
cc hypodermic needle with a clear fluid in it. "It's not an antigen, it's a vaccination,   
it's permanent"  
  
Max really didn't know what to say, "How does it- I mean do you?" she was tripping over her   
words  
  
"All that's needed is one injection for both of us." he answered her question. "I had   
mine administered already. You just have to do it." he spoke these words like they were   
his Holy Grail.  
  
"And that's it?" her smile was there, but a little apprehensive, she had played this game   
before, and didn't want to be led around again.   
  
"Supposedly" he held out the needle  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Max's rational side took over "What then? Nothing can take it back   
once we-" a pause "There's no cure for you if it doesn't work-" she was scared, despite her   
soldier's training. She was afraid, once they tried there was no going back  
  
"We'll never know unless we try" the needle rested in his hand for her to take by the edges.  
  
She picked it up in her right hand, gazing at the liquid. Clear, filling up 15 cc's in the   
syringe. "Time for a leap of fate I guess" She dropped her back pack to the ground, and   
removed her down covered jacket. Rolling up her sweater's sleeve, she flexed her bicep,   
poising the tip of the needle above her. "Here goes everything" she didn't flinch at all   
when she administered the vaccine, this was nothing compared to the other pains she had   
experienced.  
  
The needle was removed from her skin a few seconds later. "Now what?" she looked at him with   
uncertainty in her chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"Well we have to see if it works-" he removed one of his leather gloves. "The immunologists   
said it would take affect almost immediately"   
  
Max flinched slightly when his hand neared her hair. All the time with the virus left her on   
alert constantly./God please, work, I don't have an antigen, I'll kill him if this shit   
doesn't work/ She steadied herself as best she could. Her eyes followed the movements of   
his hand. It was the longest ten seconds of her life.  
  
A hesitant touch, Logan's hand was shaking slightly. He had waited for this for such a long  
time,and now that he could reach out and touch it he was afraid, of dying, but more   
importantly, of leaving Max with that kind of guilt /This better work, or I'm going to haunt   
those bastards when I'm gone/  
  
Contact was made on the skin of her cheek. It was as if time had slowed down, making a   
second seem like an hour.  
  
Both held their breath, and waited, for pain, blackness, for what had happened before.  
  
"Max-" her name on Logan's lips was all he could think of to say, as he remained standing in   
front of her. He didn't feel what he felt all those months ago, nothing except his rapid heart   
beating against his rib cage.  
  
She didn't cry, she didn't throw herself into his arms like a weepy love story or melodramatic   
movie. She had lived without for so long, that this one act overwhelmed her senses, so that   
she couldn't do anything but stand there. Her eyes looked at him, waiting for him to fall,   
to fade into nothingness and die like a bird that she had clawed at, but it didn't happen.   
Her gaze tilted upwards ever so slightly like a curious puppy observing a new sensation.  
  
She held her gaze firm for two more seconds, as the full effect of what all this meant finally   
sank into her brain. It was then that her chocolate irises began to water, tears pooling at   
the lids, one single drop broke free, winding down her face. "Does this mean no more "holding   
hands" through glass?"  
  
Leave it to Max to make a joke in a situation like this. "Yeah it does" he replied simply.  
  
She hesitated only slightly then, before hugging him, gentle at first, but when she made   
contact with his skin, she ripped free of her hesitation.  
  
That first embrace was like a drug. Logan felt a high like he had never experienced before,   
not even with the kisses they had shared previously. He drank in her scent, the smell of   
strawberries and mangos. He remembered it, but it had been so long since he could get this   
close to the source. Her warm hands were on the back of his neck, mingling in the short hair.  
  
Max felt like she was drowning, but she wanted to drown, to feel. Her senses were in overload,   
she felt alive. Her emotions got the better of her body, making her knees weak. She stumbled   
slightly.  
  
"Max, are you okay?"  
  
/No I'm drowning, but don't bring me back, I want it/ "Coo" she said in her typical streetwise   
way.  
  
She wasn't aware that she was in public anymore, with all of Jam Pony witnessing what was going on. Her legs were now useless to her, she was standing on sheer will, leaning heavily on Logan.  
  
Logan noticed her weakness, "Max I know it sounds like a crappy idea, but you need relax a   
little before you fa-" the last word was lost on him as she reversed their positions, slamming   
him into the lockers behind him. She then made every guy in the place bug their eyes out by   
gripping Logan's neck and kissing him like their was no tomorrow.   
  
Her legs finally quit all together, and she pitched backwards landing hard on a bench.   
She had to break the kiss then, to dig the bench out of her ass.  
  
"Max-" Logan then saw her do something he's never seen before, cry. Not just one tear, but a   
lot.  
  
She didn't say anything, all her emotions evident in her eyes, the moisture leaking down her   
face.  
  
Logan knelt next to her then. "Max-" he repeated her name, softer this time.  
  
No one in Jam Pony besides Cindy had ever seen Max cry before. Everyone was dumbstruck at their hard ass co-worker openly showing her emotions to the whole world.  
  
She looked back up to Logan, taking in his eyes, moisture evident in them too. "Shut up" her   
words were hard, but her expression remained the same. She reached out and touched the   
stubble that dotted his chin. /He forgot to shave again/ "Just shut up okay?" she dropped her   
gaze to the floor for a quick second, before bringing her eyes back up to meet his.  
  
He kissed her then, once on the forehead before pulling her to him again.  
  
A sigh that was really more of a whimper came out of her mouth. Time passed by slowly again.  
  
When they finally did break apart, both heard the familiar voice of Alec "Show's over guys,   
you want to see more it'll cost ya" he looked at the pair, lost to anyone but them, even Max   
with her heightened senses.  
  
"Better without each other" Alec muttered under his breath "Right"  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings their way, just their being able to touch again won't do anything  
to change the couple's fate, this was not a fairy tale.   
  
"So what took you so long?" Max asked, her usual street wise tone colored slightly in the  
attack of emotions she was feeling.  
  
"I had to make a stop on the way" he returned the joke lightly. He touched her hair again,   
gliding the silky strands through his fingers and up behind her ear.  
  
"Things got so messed up" Max went for completely honest. She wanted this forever, but they  
weren't the same people they were a year ago, everything was more complicated now.  
  
"I know" Logan returned. "But at least fate finally gave me something I wanted" he signified  
what he meant by covering her hand with his.  
  
She smiled, not a full-fledged grin, but it was still there. "Think Fate owes us some good   
hands."   
  
He smiled this time "I agree." Being together may not change their fate, or who and what   
they are, but it was only meant to change their perspective.  
  
*****   
  
END  
  
I know, odd place to end it, but I want it to be a scene that could be pictured on the show   
(canceled or not, ha!) I'm not writing a follow up on this cause I only really wanted to write   
about the cure. It'll just get more complicated afterwards with all the emotions and repressed   
feelings and I don't want to get into that. Just want my nice emotional moment thank you.  
  
This is just my scenario of how a virus cure might have played out. But take note I wrote this   
around Radar Love and had no idea about the whole Famuliar/White thing or anything really deep   
about Sandamen at the time. I wanted to keep it this way, my story, I can do that.  
  
R/R please 


End file.
